Linked
by Keono
Summary: It was just a normal night for a certain blond. That was, until a certain red headed vampire than came in and changed his life forever. Lol, first story. YAOI WARNING. Sasodei. Lemon for later chapters! Mpreg. Edited!
1. Linked

**I'd like to thank my wonderful, amazing, and extremely attractive cousin for inspiring me to write this story. I dedicate some of it to her (she wrote this, lol). Check out her account for soon to be stories! (she just signed up) Her username is Aleio. Check it out! :D**

Deidara didn't think visiting his friend Hidan would take up so much of his time. Now he did.

He's been looking for a decent place to crash since he didn't have a home, been kicked out at the age of fourteen. Now he was seventeen, and was living on his own.

_'Perfect, just perfect.'_ he thought glumly. He decided to sleep in an alley since there was nowhere else. But failed to notice hungry eyes looking from the dark.

-Two minutes ago-

_Sasori was walking around the city looking for something to eat. He passed the grocery store, restaurants, and about everywhere else you would go to to try to find food._

_Oh no, he wasn't looking for that kind of food, he was looking for blood._

_He just so happened to notice a blond walk into an alley. 'Perfect, just perfect.' he thought happily, 'Time to eat!' and with that that he snuck into the alley._

-Present-

Deidara sat down leaning onto the alley wall trying to get comfy, but stopped when he felt like he was being watched. Cautiously he picked up a pole he found lying on the ground and prepared to be attacked, since it happened once in a while. Out of nowhere the man lunged, Deidara didn't miss a beat, and in a flash he was on his feet, and struck the man

Sasori couldn't believe it. The brat the nerve to hit him! Good thing he only hit his forearm.

Deidara stared in the moonlight, the attacker had blood red hair, and had eyes that were brown, but held a grayish tint to them.

He could see apparent anger and annoyance in his attacker's eyes.

The next thing Deidara knew he was pinned to the alley wall looking into the eyes of his attacker.

Sasori had planned to savior this since he hadn't eaten in two days.

Deidara looked at the man calmly. "What's your name, un?" he asked curiosity in his voice.

Sasori was took a back, but then smirked. "Sasori." he answered truthfully. Deidara just nodded looking away for a moment then looked back at Sasori.

"Deidara, un." he answered the unasked question.

"Hmm?" Sasori said which made it sound like he was thinking for a second about what to do next.

"Can you let me go now, un?" Deidara asked.

An evil smirk appeared on Sasoris' face, and he brought his lips to Deidara's ear.

"Now that I can't do." he answered.

"Wh-!" Deidara was cut off by Sasori digging his cuspeds into his neck, enjoying every drop off of blood, every whimper the blond tried to hold back.

The blood was heaven in his mouth. Like the sweet Nectar of the gods.

The pain was unbearable to Deidara, he tried to scream, but couldn't find his voice. He tried to get free from the grasp, but failed when he felt like he was slipping.

Once Sasori knew the blond was dead, he took his teeth out and let the blonds body fall stone dead on the alley floor. He was full and he would probably last a day and a half before he had to eat again.

He left the body on the floor dead. Or so he thought.

-Next day-

Deidara stirred on the hard ground a few hours later, wondering what had happened the night before. He lifted his hand to his neck only to find puncture wounds, and dried up blood.

Did the vampire let him live, or did he just think he was dead. Only one way to find out.

Sasori was going out for a stroll in the middle of the day, but noticed a familiar presence.

He turned around, and looked down at the blond. (A/N:Sasori is like two inches taller then Deidara or so.)

"What the hell was that last night, un!" his blue eyes wide with anger.

At first Sasori didn't recognize the blond, since he never got a good look at him, being only hungry. But he noticed that this was Deidara from last night.

He noticed Deidara had about waist length blond hair, some of it in a ponytail, and some covering his left eye in a fringe. A long sleeve shirt that was brown, some jeans, and some sneakers.

Then it finally came to him, and fear set in. 'He's alive!'

Deidara saw Sasori's eyes widen in fear, like he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"What, un?" the blond asked confused.

Sasori knew if something like this happened it would be a pain in the neck. Literally.

All vampires knew that if they didn't kill their prey after done feeding that it would automatically Linked them to one another. So in other words he had to protect the blond to protect himself, because if the blond dies so does he. It was like being human again.

And the only way the blond doesn't die is is to turn him immortal, but they would still be linked. So still if Deidara was killed then he would die too, and vice versa.

"Perfect, just perfect." he thought out loud.

* * *

**YAY First chapter done! I'm done with the whole story, but I need to find time to post it. **


	2. Brat

**Woohoo I just finished my homework, did my laundry, and had enough time to post this!**

Sasori soon composed his face, and Deidara was still staring at him waiting for both of his questions to be answered.

"Well, un?" the blond questioned.

Sasori just sighed. He knew the blond wouldn't cooperate if he tried anything so, he just started with a simple question.

"What are you doing here, brat?" he spat out the last word.

Deidara just glared harder at the red head. He was really asking him that after he attacked him the night before. Gee he wondered why, he was there himself.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? What I'm doing is trying to find out why, I was attacked by a monster, un!" By the end of it, he was screaming at the vampire.

Sasori wasn't fazed at all by the blonds out burst.

"Well to answer your first question I'm not supposed to talk about it, and your second question that I can't talk about either." the red head put out blandly.

Deidara just snorted, he knew he wouldn't get an answer that would help him, but it was worth a shot.

People always treated him like this, they said it was to protect him. What a load of crap. It always hurt him in the end.

He thought he should try at least one more time.

"Is there any way you can tell me, un?" he asked a pleading look burning through his eyes.

He had to know what that was the other night. And what this feeling in his heart was when he was by the red head. It was also how he found him, until the feeling kept on growing, and he knew where to go.

Was this brat serious, was the only thing going through Sasori's mind.

When said red head didn't answer, and didn't look like he would, Deidara looked at the ground, a pained expression on his face.

"Okay well thanks for the help, un." was all he said before he turned to walk away.

After he was about ten feet from the vampire, a pain shot through his heart, and his world turned black.

Just when Sasori was about to walk away, he heard a thump, only to see the blond on the ground.

He knew he wasn't dead, because if he was then he would be too.

With just a sigh, he walked over and looked to see if the blond was injured anywhere.

He turned the blond's face towards him to see that there was a scrape on his right cheek.

He sighed again. _'Well I can't just leave him here, now can I?'_ Were his last thoughts be fore he picked up the blond, bridal style and carried him to his eyes.

**Not the best chapter, but at least it's here! I love the reviews!**


	3. Answers

**YAY It's up! I had enough time today to post this chapter! I thank everyone for all of their reviews! A few I think are hilarious!**

Deidara woke up to the sounds of birds outside an open window.

That was when he realized that he was in an unfamiliar room, and also in a bed.

He sat up making the blanket fall off of him, and climbed out of the bed, only to notice he was barefoot, but his shoes were by the bed.

He began to walk to the door, and saw he was still in the same clothes as yesterday.

He opened the door, which led to a hallway with other doors. He counted six, including the one he was at.

He walked down the hall, the strange but familiar feeling was coming back. It almost felt like strings were around his heart.

Once he came to the opening he looked down in marvel.

The opening led to a large staircase. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He could see the staircase led to two grand doors. The wall across the staircase had a doorway, and he felt lured by it.

He walked down the staircase. The invisible strings growing stronger.

He was about ten feet from the door way, until he saw another one that looked like it led into a living room.

He ignored it, and walked into what seemed to be a kitchen.

That was when he noticed a certain redhead at the table.

It seemed like he didn't notice him walk in, probably because he was reading the news paper.

"Good to see you're up," was his only greeting to the blond, and it held no emotion.

"Yeah, un."

Deidara went to sit at the table, but his foot caught something, and he went tumbling forward.

He thought he would hit the floor, but was caught by pair of strong arms, or a certain redhead's arms.

"Be more careful, brat," he said annoyance apparent in his voice.

He stood the blond up. "Sorry, un," was Deidara's only reply.

Sasori let, Deidara go, and walked back to his chair, to continue to read.

Deidara took the chair across the vampire.

"Well I guess you're curios about everything thats happened, correct?" Sasori questioned.

A nod was his only reply, from the blond.

"Where do you want to start?" the redhead asked, ready to get this over with.

"The night you came, un."

"Okay. Well I'm sure you have figured out what I am, correct?" Deidara could only look at the table, and nod his head.

"Okay the reason I was shocked to see you there or even alive is because, I thought I had killed you," he paused seeing if the blond had anything to say... Nothing. He continued. "You see if we don't kill our prey after feeding, then a Link is formed in which there are many complications."

"What are they, un?" Deidara thought it could do with the feeling in his heart.

"Well you see once the Link is formed we are both at stake, because if you die so do you. It happens automatically, but when it happens it feels like being stabbed in the heart then nothing." Sasori stopped waiting for the blond to take it in. "And vice versa." It was silent for a moment till Deidara spoke up.

"So is this what I've been feeling, un?" He said placing a hand over his heart.

Sasori just looked at the blond, understanding what he was saying.

For some reason Deidara's eyes were avoiding his.

"Brat," He snapped trying to get said blonds attention, and succeeding.

The blond looked at him, taking his hand off of his heart.

"Yes. What you are feeling is the Link. Yes I know it feels strong, but you have to get used to it, just like I have to." Sasori answered in a strong tone.

The blond nodded. "Do you have anything to eat, un?" Deidara asked hungry.

Sasori stood up, went to a cupboard and got some cereal out. He opened a cupboard next to the one he got cereal out of, and got our a bowl.

He placed the two on the table, and went to get a spoon, and a carton of milk.

He placed those on the table, and took a seat to finish reading.

Deidara just opened the box, and poured some cereal in the bowl. He then poured some milk in the bowl, and began to eat.

Sasori just stood away the table, and was about to walk away, only to be stopped by a certain blond.

"Where are you going, un." Daedara asked curiosity in his voice.

Sasori sighed, and turned to face the blond.

"You're not the only one who need to eat, brat." there was no emotion in his voice, whatsoever.

Deidara blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah sorry, un." you could here a lttle embarrassment in his voice.

Sasori just sighed,and left the kitchen, then the house.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought feeling hungry.

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Last nerve

**No homework today, even though it's mid-term!**

It had been three weeks since Deidara was bitten and Sasori couldn't take the blond anymore.

He first questioned on why Sasori lived in such a grand house, but lived alone. The answer to that was just a glare.

He also questioned the vampire's eating habits. At first Sasori thought that he was joking, but saw Deidara's serious face. He used an example for his answer which was, "Brat you humans get to eat everyday, why can't we?" which took Dedara a back. He hadn't thought about that.

And the worst part was the blond had a nickname for the dear vampire. "Danna."

When the blond first called him that he choked on air and looked at Deidara in disbelief.

The blond said it would be appropriate to call him that because Sasori was letting him stay with him.

They were both currently at the kitchen table Deidara eating, and Sasori there because he had nothing better to do. Then Deidara went on about how the house needed dusting.

"Look, brat if you don't like my house being dusty then you clean it," he spat out with clenched teeth.

"But it's not my house, Danna, I'm just staying here, un," the blond replied trying to get out of cleaning.

Was this brat serious_?_! Sasori was about put up with the blond.

Then Deidara went on about how he should wash the floors more often.

Sasori lost it at that. The next thing Deidara knew he was pinned to wall a few inches off the floor and with the vampires hand around his neck.

Deidara gasped for air and tried to pry off the vampires hand with no avail the blond looked back at Sasori but what he saw scared him even more.

The redheads fangs were all the way out and you could see anger written all over his face.

With Deidara still gasping for air he leaned in close to the blonds ear.

"If there was ever a way to kill you without me being dead in the process, I would do it, but I can't." venom pouring into every word

He let go of the blond, who only tumbled to the floor, gasping for air.

"And again if you don't like my house dirty, then you clean it yourself." and with that, the vampire left the air deprived blond.

_'I didn't think he would get that upset.'_

Once his breathing was back to normal he just stood up, and left the kitchen to go look for cleaning supplies.

Sasori came home with a full stomach but when he entered his home was somewhat different.

The wood floors had been washed and you could smell the pledge. He saw all of the furniture was dusted, he also noticed that the staircase was cleaned.

He didn't think the blond would actually clean up.

He went to the living room to find that had also been cleaned like the entry way.

The furniture was dusted, the large rug in the middle of the room had been vacuumed.

That's when he noticed Deidara on the couch asleep.

You could see from the smudges on his hands and face that he really did a thorough job. His hair was a tangled mess.

Sasori just sighed, walked over to the couch and picked the sleeping blond up; he didn't want him to sleep on the couch the whole night.

He carried the sleeping blond up the stairs without jolting him.

Deidara's door was already open so he just walked in.

He placed the blond on the bed without waking him up, thankfully.

He leaned in close to his ear,

"Good night." he said softly.

He turned to leave for the door. He was about to leave till he heard the blond stir in his sleep.

"G'night, Danna." Deidara replied.

Sasori turned to see the blond stir once more, then fall back asleep.

**Sasori how could you hurt Deidara! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Not telling

**YAY! the night before I stated typing this, and I had enough time in the morning! Hope you enjoy! It's kinda drama'ish.**

Sasori woke up in his bed like he did every morning, but something was different.

He sat up and saw that his bedroom was clean. That was strange since he never cleaned it.

He turned to look at his clock. Ten o'clock. He had slept in.

He quickly got dressed and went down stairs.

He went into the kitchen which had a door that led to the dining room.

There he found Deidara scrubbing away at the floors.

The feeling in Deidara's heart became stronger, he ignored it for he knew who it was.

"Why are you still cleaning, brat?" Deidara could tell he was at the doorway from how distant he sounded. He could also hear curiosity in his voice.

"I didn't get to this room yesterday, un," was all he said back without looking up from his cleaning.

Sasori just sat down at one of the dinning room chairs.

"How come when I took you here you didn't leave when you woke up?" the question always buzzed around in his head, why stay with a lethal vampire when you could be home with your family.

"I don't have anywhere to go. Probably why I was in an alley trying to sleep, un," the blond answered truthfully but not entirely sure why Sasori was asking him in the first place.

"Why don't you have a home?" the vampire questioned, engrossed in the story.

"I don't know, un. Right when I turned fourteen, I was kicked out. Guess I wasn't perfect enough for my family, un," was all he said, he then moved onto a new spot to clean.

"Why would they kick you out? You look perfectly fine to me." confusion was apparent in his voice.

Deidara stood up. Sasori could now see what he was wearing. He was barefoot, had his jeans rolled up, and the same with his sleeves. And his hair was in a bun, besides his fringe.

"Why does it matter to you, un? You wanted to kill me yesterday. Now you try to be nice to me? Make up your mind, un," was the only reply the red head got.

Deidara picked up his bucket and scrubber, and went into the kitchen.

Sasori was taken aback. He didn't think the blond would get that upset. Then again he did attack him yesterday.

He just sighed. _'Might as well give him some time.'_

Deidara sighed he dodged the bullet. He didn't think their conversation would lead to why he was kicked out.

And the answer was simple. He told his parents he was gay.

They called him unholy, a sinner, a disgrace. He didn't like to think about that day.

And if Sasori found out, they would probably become even more distant. Or worse, he would be kicked out.

He didn't want to reenact what happened three years ago.

-Three years ago-

"Dei, sweetie wake up." Deidara's mother shook him gently.

A blue eye cracked open, to only see his mothers bright smile.

Deidara sat up with a yawn. And just looked at his mother.

"Happy birthday!" she kneeled down to hug her son.

Deidara hugged back,but didn't look happy because to day was the day he was going to tell his family he was gay.

His mother didn't see his frown. "Come on, sweetie we have to set up for the party, everyone is going to be there!" his mother said excitedly. She started to run her fingers through her long blond hair she then stood up.

You see their kind of family was a perfect kind, where you were supposed to be fun, have a great time, friendly and one Deidara didn't accomplish, straight.

"Mom, un?" he asked a little silent.

"Hm?" she asked applying more lipstick.

"Can I talk to you and dad before we set up for the party, un?" he was unsure of how to tell them but this seemed like the best way.

"Oh sure, dear. But don't you worry this is going to be a great party." his mother said reassuringly.

"Okay, un," was all he said, until he was in the living room, in front of his parents, trying to find a way to tell them.

Deidara looked down, and said the two words he had been dreading for the past three years.

"I'm gay, un," was all he said till both of his parents exploded and started screaming at him.

"What is wrong with you_?_!" his mother screamed.

"What happened to make you like this_?_!" his father screamed even louder.

"Why couldn't you be like Ino! She's younger, and she knows what gender to like!" the screaming was becoming to much for Deidara.

"You are a disgrace! What has gotten into your unholy mind!" was the last thing he heard till his father screamed at him to leave and never come back.

He ran out of the house as fast as he could. Tears blinded him. He got five blocks away till he stopped gasping for air letting the tears flow.

He started running again soon. He had to get out of this neighborhood.

-Present-

That's how he met his friends Hidan, and Konan.

But he wouldn't tell Sasori about him being gay.

He didn't want to go through that again. Not ever.

**Deidara you would think Sasori would kick you out? Well you'll have to read like 2 chapters to find out my blond friend!**

**I love the reviews! More please they make me feel warm, and fuzzy!**


	6. Hiding

**Hi! sorry it took like a day or two, but something was wrong with uploading chapters so U had to wait a while for that. Enjoy!**

It had been two days since Deidara as asked questions about his past.

He was now trying to avoid his Danna he just hoped he hasn't noticed yet.

_'What is with the, brat_?_!__ Whenever I find him he always goes off rushing, saying something about cleaning. If he cleaned anymore the floors would be scrubbed away!'_

He was going to to find the blond and no force on earth would stop him.

When Deidara saw the vampire approaching he quickly scooped up his cleaning supplies ready to leave the entryway.

"Stop." the redheads voice called out and Deidara was frozen.

Deidara couldn't even bat an eye.

The vampire made him walk over to him.

Most vampires have special abilities and almost all if them could read minds. Sasori wasn't one of them. Oh no, he had a rare ability. He could control people like his puppet.

Once Deidara was in front of him, he let him go.

Once he was free he relaxed, but his eyes were still avoiding the vampires.

"Yes, Danna, un?" he asked innocently.

"Why have you been avoiding me, brat?" Said blond just kept on looking down not even daring to say a word.

Sasori just sighed, and grabbed Deidara's chin with his his index finger and thumb, forcing the blond to look at him.

Deidara just blushed, who wouldn't when a totally gorgeous vampire was forcing you to look at him.

"Well?" Sasori asked irritated.

"I have a lot of cleaning to do, un," the blond lied smoothly.

"Bull shit." Sasori hissed.

He brought his lips to Deidara's ear close enough to touch.

"Now what is it you're really hiding, brat?" Sasori said in his best velvet voice trying to woo the blond.

Deidara shivered at as the cool breath hit his ear. _'Dammit don't give in!'_ was all that was screaming through his head.

Deidara just took a deep breath, and pulled away from Sasori.

"I need to get back to cleaning, un." he said no emotion in his voice, but all of the sadness in his eyes.

"Can't you at least tell me what's wrong?" Deidara just shook his head.

"So there is something wrong?, isn't there, brat?" It was too late, Deidara just admitted that something was wrong.

Deidara just glared at Sasori, saying it wasn't any of his business.

Said redhead just sighed and left the house to find some food.

With Deidara still in the entry way, sat down on the bottom step of the stairs. Another bullet dodged.

If Deidara was going to tell him his "secret" he might as well do it soon, and tell him about his real feeling about Sasori.

It shouldn't be a big deal, right?

**YAY! Dei's gonna confess! And my cousin said the reason I post chapters so quick is because I have no social life, whatever! I do to! I just have a lot of time on my hands! I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Confessions Sort of

**Enjoy!**

Sasori came home with an empty stomach. He didn't feel like eating anyway.

With a sigh he headed for the kitchen.

When he was about ten feet away he could tell that Deidara was there.

He continued walking. He found the blond reading on of his books from his library. _'Must be done cleaning.'_

Sasori took the seat across from Deidara.

"I'm sorry, un." _'That's a good way to start... I think.' _"Since you're letting me live here, I guess you should know more about me, and maybe I can learn some about you, un." Deidara put the book down.

"Okay that's a good way to start." he looked at the blond to see if he had any objections... None. "I'll go first. My full name is, Sasori Akasuna, I was born in the village of Suna in 1859. When I turned eighteen I was turned into what I am now." he stopped to look at Deidara. Still no objections. "I traveled around the world since I had all of the time in the world. I came here, and settled here about twenty-five years ago." It was a short story, but everything Deidara needed to know that was important.

Deidara just nodded.

"I was born in the city where you found me, you already know I'm seventeen, and my last name is Iwa, un." Deidara paused seeing where he should go next.

"I have a fourteen year old sister, I have a mom, and a dad. After I was kicked out, I found some friends. One of them lives in the same city, and the other's just a little ways from there, un." he really didn't want to say why he was kicked out. Basically everyone shunned him because of that, but not his friends. "The reason I asked why you eat so much is because a lot of people die, and one of my friends works at a blood bank, and they always throw out blood that's about to expire, un. So I thought why not ask her to get some, so you don't have to leave the house or kill people." Deidara thought it was a good idea.

"There's only one thing wrong with that, brat. She, like most human would want to know why you want blood in the first place, and for that she'd have to find out what I am. Your not even supposed to know what I am." Deidara just looked down.

Sasori sighed which he'd been doing a lot since the blond got here.

"But I guess we could give it a try." he said trying to get the sad expression off of the blond face.

Deidara just nodded.

"You still didn't tell me why you were kicked out, brat." he said matter of fact.

"I was kicked out because I told my parents I was gay, un." he waited for Sasori to say something, but only silence.

"What's wrong with that?" he said blandly.

Deidara gave one short humorless laugh. "Well when your family is supposed to be perfect, being gay really throws that off, un," he stated sadly.

"Well my parents didn't kick me out when I was gay." Deidara's eyes widened, and he could feel his face heat up. "Probably because they were dead when I found out." Sasori said lost in his thoughts of what had happened.

"Umm okay, un," said a still blushing Deidara. "Well I think we can go find my friend now she shouldn't be working, un." he said hastily, trying to get off the current topic.

Sasori was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Okay, lets go." and with that they stood up from the table.

Then it hit Deidara that he hadn't gone anywhere for a good month or so. He usually only left the house to get some fresh air.

"Hey, Danna, un?" Sasori stopped when he was mentioned.

They were on the front porch by now.

"How far is it from the city, un?" he asked curiosity in his voice plus a little whine.

"About twenty miles." the redhead said blandly, since it didn't matter to him with never getting tired, only needing three hours max for sleep(most of the time) for never feeling drowsy plus the inhuman speed, and strength.

Deidara's eyes widened at the new heard information.

"If you get tired, I can carry you and we can go at my pace." Deidara blushed slightly.

"Thanks, un," he said slightly bashful.

"Well lets go, it's getting pretty late." Deidara just nodded, blush still in place.

**Sasori's gay too! Who knew! I noticed I should try to make my chapters longer, but the stories already written, cuz I finished writing it a while ago, now it's just posting it! **

**Remember reviews make me feel fluffy!**

**And thank you Ketsueki aka Someone for spelling corrections in the last chapter!**


	8. Help from a friend

**I typed this practically half awake so if there are mistakes I apologize, and will try to fix them later. Enjoy!**

It was eight o'clock when they finally arrived at Deidara's friends house.

Deidara got tired around the third mile so Sasori carried him through the other seventeen.

Deidara was now asleep not he vampires back.

Sasori just smirked when he saw him asleep.

_'No wonder he was so quite.'_

He nudged the sleeping blond, who in return stirred lightly and snuggled closer.

"Brat!" and like that Deidara woke up.

"What, un?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes like a child. He then climbed off of Sasori's back a little wobbly

"We're here," he put out blankly.

"Oh well lets go in, un." the blond took Sasori's hand in his own and led him to the front door.

He knocked lightly, but knew she wasn't asleep.

Sasori heard some rustle then some foot steps leading to the front door. Then some porch lights turned on.

The door opened to revile a women about Deidaras' height and age. She had hair almost shoulder length, bright orange eyes, and a labret piercing.

"Hey Konan, un!" the blond said excitedly.

"Oh hey Dei, I haven't seen you in a while," her eyes landed on Sasori, and a smirk was placed on her lips. "I can see why." Deidara was confused at first, then his eyes followed Konan's, who were on Sasori then he just blushed.

"Oh no, un! He's just a friend, and that's why we're here, we kinda need you're help... Sorta." he tried to sound convincing but the blush was still on his face.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" Konan said obviously.

"Oh yeah un, Konan this is Sasori, Sasori this is Konan, un." Deidara had to remind himself not to call Sasori Danna. Konan would get a laugh out of that.

"Oh nice to meet you Sasori." she extended her hand, Sasori was about to shake it but Konan retracted her hand when she felt how cold his hand was.

"Oh wow, I didn't think it was the cold outside, are you sick or something?" she asked a worried mother look in her eyes.

"Umm Konan that's kinda what we want to talk to you about, un," Deidara said seriously.

She let them inside. She led them into the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove, for tea.

"So what's this about?" she asked a little worried.

"That's kinda a long story, un." Deidara said wearily.

-One very long explanation later-

"Wow um, that's a lot to take in, but I think I get it."

"So do you think you could do it, un?" Deidara asked hopefully.

"Oh sure there's always blood that's about to expire and they just throw it away, that's why they should freeze it." Konan said reassuringly.

"Thanks Konan, un." Deidara said grateful.

"No problem, the tea should be done by now, do you want to stay, and catch up some?" she questioned, getting the tea.

"Oh that would be fine, what do you think Dan-" he paused to compose himself. "What do you think, Sasori, un?" he said slightly blushing.

Konan smirked as she poured two cups of tea. "What were you about to call him, Dei?" she said trying to hold back her giggling.

"Nothing, un!" said blond was now red.

"He was going to say Danna," Sasori said truthfully.

Konan raised and eyebrow. "Oh so he does talk, now does he?" Konan giggled some more.

"Well tea's ready!" she announced.

-2 hours later-

They all went into the living room to chat.

And whenever Konan thought the redhead wasn't listening she would lean to Deidara's ear, and whisper something like, "He's cute, Dei!" or "Good pick." but of course Sasori heard with his oh so good super hearing.

Deidara was now falling asleep and snuggling into Sasori.

Said redhead just stroked his hair.

"You guys should probably go home and get some rest," Konan said quietly.

Sasori just nodded, and picked the sleeping blond up, bridal style.

"Thank you," Sasori said politely, and Konan just shook her head.

"It's the least I could do since you're letting Dei stay with you," she said happily.

Sasori just smiled, and walked out of the house, into the darkness.

-One walk home later-

Sasori gently placed Deidara onto his bed. He leaned down and gently kissed his cheek.

"Good night." he said gently.

Deidara stirred lightly.

"G'night, Danna... un." the blond replied, half asleep.

Sasori smiled, and left the blond's room to go to his own.

**Woohoo next chapter is going to be the longest, and is going to have shonen-ai, but no lemon... Not yet anyway! X3**

**Reviews are good for the soul, just like lemon!**


	9. Who's your friend?

**It may be short to you, but it was long to me! Enjoy!**

Deidara frowned as he looked through the fridge.

He heard Sasori walk into the kitchen, and also felt him, for that matter.

"Hey Danna are we going shopping anytime soon, un?" Deidara asked as he closed the fridge.

"Not that I know of, but we need more blood, there's only about five bags left and we're out of A-Positive." Sasori sated as he looked through the freezer, he just settled for O-negative.

He took the bag out, popped it into the microwave and out it for one minute.

He almost didn't like eating from bags but no one died, he didn't need to leave the house, and it made Dei happy.

"I'll call Konan, but in the meanwhile do you want to go to the store, un?" Deidara said as he was looking through the last cabinet.

"Sure. Do you want to go now?" Sasori asked already getting the blonds jacket.

"Sure, un." the blond walked out of the kitchen, to take his jacket from Sasori.

"Do you want to make this a quick trip, or do you want to take some time?" the vampire questioned.

"A quick trip, un," that was the last thing he said, and Deidara was on Sasori's back, being carried at the speed of light.

Around five minutes later they arrived at the store.

Deidara jumped off his Danna's back.

"Thanks Danna, un!" Deidara said happily, glad not having to walk, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Gestures like this were normal to them, and there shouldn't be a problem with doing it either. Right?

They walked into the store, and stated at aisle one, and got to aisle ten. Most of what was in the cart was food, but they also needed normal necessities like tooth paste, shampoo and conditioner etcetera.

Deidara stopped in the middle of the aisle frozen.

"Dei?" Sasori asked confused.

He turned to see what the blond was looking at.

He saw two women, well one was a teenager, both with long blond hair. The teen had a fringe like Deidara except over the right eye. The older one had her hair in a high ponytail, but bangs at just the sides of her face. Both had bright blue eyes like... Deidara. He made the observation in less then two seconds.

He turned his brown eyes to the teen next to him.

Fear visible on his face and tears were starting to form.

All of the pieces were fitting together.

That's Deidara's family, or at least was.

Tears spilled over now, and it was getting harder to breath. If it wasn't for the feeling in his heart he would've lost it by now. The feeling gave him security, signifying he wasn't alone.

He snapped back into reality, and noticed that Sasori was trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? What, un?" Deidara asked trying to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming anyway.

"I said do you want to go home?" he asked, a tint of worry in his heart.

"No lets finish shopping, un," Deidara said wiping away the last tear.

Sasori just nodded and continued walking down the aisle.

Sasori realized that the women were now walking up their aisle.

When Deidara stopped Sasori knew that he saw them.

"Brat," Sasori said trying to make the blond move.

They need to move because they were in the middle of the aisle.

Suddenly Deidara's body moved on its own.

_'Guess Danna got impatient,'_ Deidara thought since he wasn't making his body move.

The blond's head was down and his eyes were avoiding ahead of him.

Suddenly the cart crashes with another. Deidara knew who it was, but still didn't want to look up. He did anyway.

There in front of him and Sasori was his little sister and mother.

"Excuse m-" she didn't finish her sentence when she saw who it was. Her smile faded.

Deidara's face was well composed, not even showing a hint of the tears that had flowed down not just a minute ago.

"D-Deidara?" his younger sister asked wide eyed.

He just turned his cart away so he could role through the rest of the aisle.

"Who's your friend?" he heard his mother call.

He stopped, and without a second thought he turned to Sasori and smashed his lips to the vampires cold ones.

Sasori responded and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist. Deidara wrapped his hands around Sasori's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips molded.

After about five seconds Diedara pulled back, and unhooked his hands from Sasoris' neck. Sasori did the same.

Deidara turned and smirked at his wide eyed mother.

"Just a friend, un," he replied, and turned his back to her to continue strolling the cart.

"Mom?" Ino asked when her mother wasn't moving.

"Mom?" this time trying to shake her mother from the shock.

Deidara and Sasori left the aisle, About five seconds later, a voice screamed from the aisle.

"What the hell_?_!" he heard his mother scream.

He smirked.

"Thanks for going along with that, un," he said a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sasori smirked.

"My pleasure," he said seductively, which made Deidara turn red.

He laughed at that.

They went to the check out stand to pay fro the groceries.

"Do you want to go to Konans next, I got a text saying she had more juice, un?" they had a code word for blood in public now because a certain blond said it a little to loud and they were both being questioned by the store manager for half an hour.

"Sure better pick it up now then later." Deidara just nodded.

-One trip to Konans Then back to the house later!-

Sure Sasori had super strength and all, but you try carrying a sleeping blond on your back, five grocery bags in each hand, plus frozen blood to weigh that down.

He sighed as he got to the front door. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever lose his way to his house since it was in the middle of the woods, and only had a very long driveway thats never used.

But he knew that he would never get lost, Deidara on the other hand had gotten lost three times.

"Brat!" he said loudly enough to wake the sleeping blond.

Said teen woke up and got off the vampires back.

He stretched real quick then opened the door for Sasori.

Once all of the groceries were put away they both went into the living room to watch T.V.

Since Deidara was still tired he settled with leaning his head against his Danna's shoulder.

Sasori smiled and leaned down to face the blond.

He lightly kissed him on the lips. Deidara kissed back with about twice as much force. The kiss grew more intimate and Deidara was now straddling the redhead.

Sasori's tongue slid across the blonds bottom lip asking fro entrance. Said blond shivered and opened his mouth letting the cold muscle search his mouth.

Deidara moaned into the kiss, as Sasori's tongue searched his whole mouth, leaving no place untouched. When he was done he went for the blonds tongue.

Deidara's face was now beat red. Their tongues danced for what felt like forever.

But nothing last forever (In Deidara's opinion), and said teen had to pull away for air.

He was gasping for air, while Sasori smirked who didn't need air all the time.

While Deidara was trying to catch his breath Sasori kissed the blonds flushed cheek and trailed kisses down his neck.

Sasori stated to nip at the blonds neck. While the blond in return just moaned and whimpered. The redhead settled for one spot to suck.

Deidara couldn't control his moans by now. Sasori pulled away and kissed his neck once more, feeling the pulse beneath his lips.

He turned to look at the blonds face flushed, and smirked.

"Does that mean you like me, un?" asked a now steaming blond.

Sasori rolled his eyes, and smiled.

"Gee I wonder?" he said smile still in place.

Deidara leaned down to kiss the vampire's cold lips once more, but much more lightly.

The blond smiled and un-straddled the redhead.

He got settled in the vampires lap with his head in the crock of his neck, and was now drifting into unconsciousness.

He smiled lightly.

"Good night, Danna, un," he said happily.

Sasori smiled at the blond, and kissed the top of his head.

"Good night."

**Finally! It took a while but I got it! You try typing this with your mom going "Hey what'cha writing? Can I read it? Why not other people get to read it?" so I made her a story to read and that was "The shed door" And my Dad reading over my shoulder while I was writing the makeout scene, and I'm like "Don't look!" and "I don't like people reading over my shoulder." and he's like "I wan to make sure your not doing anything bad." my reply "You think I do bad stuff on the computer?" (No DUH) and he's like "Just making sure."**

**This is very long because I am explaining to you how hard it is to type Shonen-ai in your kitchen! When EVERYONE is in there! Yelp hope you like the chapter! I know _I_ did! O/O**


	10. Sickness

**I had more time to type this enjoy!**

It had been three days since Deidara and Sasori saw the blonds family. And it had also been three days since the two admitted their feelings for one another.

It had been a long stressful the night before. Deidara had been having nightmares of things he couldn't even remember.

But still for the past three nights he would wake up screaming, and crying and every night Sasori would go to his room and try to sooth him back to sleep.

Unfortunately for said redhead he hasn't been able to get his three hours of sleep which makes him very tired, and cranky.

He was now at the kitchen table drinking warm blood from his coffee mug, trying to get some well needed energy.

Deidara wasn't fairing well either. He had come down with the flu and was now bedridden.

The best thing for the flu was usually plenty of rest and sleep plus water. That's where the problem started. The blond would sleep for about ten minutes then wake up screaming.

Sasori honestly had no idea of what to do, but for the past three days the strong feeling in his heart became weaker and weaker.

He knew the blond wouldn't die from the flu since it was only a normal flu that would go away in at least two days.

Sasori was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a rustling from upstairs.

He sighed Deidara should be resting. He decided to get up and put the blond back in bed.

He stood up. Then he heard a thump from upstairs. He ran at an inhuman speed.

What he saw scared him to death.

Deidara was face down on the floor not moving, and a puddle of blood by his head.

"Dei!" the shocked vampire ran over to his boyfriend.

He flipped him over and found that the puddle of blood was coming from his mouth. His skin was almost as pale as Sasori's. His face was sweaty, and clammy.

"Deidara_?_!" the redhead tried again... Nothing.

He felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was very weak.

His breathing was coming in short shallow gasps.

Sasori had to act quick. He picked the blond up and set him on his bed.

He went to the bathroom and got a wet rag to put on the blonds forehead in an attempt to cool the blond down.

He rushed to the bedroom to find Deidara in a coughing fit and coughed up more blood.

Sasori went back to the blonds side and made him lie back down.

"Danna?" his voice was weak and barley audible but Sasori heard it.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked worry in his voice. He placed the rag on the blonds forehead.

"It hurts... un" he said even weaker, and clutching a hand over his heart. Sasori felt a pain shoot through his heart.

Sasori didn't know what was wrong with the blond but he knew he had to act fast.

He had to think of a quick solution to heal the blond.

Then it came to him... Vampire blood.

He quickly bit his wrist, and put it to the blonds mouth to drink.

"Drink," he ordered firmly.

Deidara took the wrist in his mouth and began to drink.

It tasted sweat, and like cinnamon. He wanted more, he grabbed the wrist in a hard grip and pulled it closer, trying to get more of this delicious flavor.

The blond was taking to much by this rate the blood would over right his system and he would die. He just needed enough blood to heal whatever was wrong with his body.

Sasori pulled his wrist away, but Deidara still wanted more.

Deidara's back arched in pain and he let out a loud scream. His heart felt like it was being stabbed but he knew Sasori wasn't dying.

The blond had taken to much blood and it was overloading his system. He had to take blood. Sasori knew was to do. Take some human blood out. This was getting complicated.

He held Deidara down and brushed the blond's hair away from his neck.

He leaned in close to the blonds neck and let his teeth pierce the skin.

Deidara was screaming by now but it soon faded when the pain in his heart was subsiding, and he got the strong feeling back.

Sasori pulled his teeth out to find the blond asleep, and his breathing back to normal. Sasori checked his pulse. Also Normal.

He sighed in relief, Deidara was safe and the feeling in his heart was strong again.

He leaned forward gently to kiss the blonds cheek ever so gently.

He got off his knees and headed for his library. He spent about five hours reading books past down from elders.

Nothing mentioned about the Link doing this to someone.

So what had caused it? He thought back, when they met the second time, the blond passed out cold.

Maybe the blond was sick before they met and it's taking affect now. That probably wasn't it.

He might as well go to bed. He went to his room and got into bed without even changing.

Little did he know this was all done on purpose.

Yellow eyes watched the blond from outside his window.

_'Oh so close. Maybe next time I'll get what I want. Then little _scorpion_ will be gone.'_

The black figure jumped off the two story window cill, and walked into the afternoon.

**OOOHHH! Who's the mysterious black figure? **


	11. Culprit

**Enjoy!**

Sasori woke up with a full six hours of sleep.

He heard a commotion down stairs._ 'Deidara couldn't be up now, could he?'_

He quickly got out of bed and went downstairs.

He went into the kitchen. There he found the blond at the stove.

"Deidara?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Deidara turned around, his eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Sasori walked foward and placed a hand on the blonds cheek. Deidara leaned into the touch.

Sasori leaned in and captured the blonds lips. Deidara wrapped his arms around the redheads neck and pulled him closer.

Sasori sighed and pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, cautious of the blond's current state.

Deidara looked like on the verge to pass out. "I've been better, un," he said softly.

He unhooked his arms and went back to the stove.

Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and looked over his shoulder.

He was making eggs.

Once they were done frying, he shoveled the eggs onto a plate.

Sasori let go of the blond to let him eat.

Not half way through the meal the blond fell asleep.

Sasori just shook his head. He picked up the blond bridal style and carried him to his room.

Once he entered the room, he stopped. The room smelled of poison. How he didn't smell it before, he didn't know.

The poison smelled familiar somehow. Then it hit him. This was a poison he had made before.

If inhaled or injected, the poison destroys red and white blood cells; It also causes hearts failures. Not to mention illusions or nightmares.

He now knew why the blond was so sick.

The question now, is how?

Deidara couldn't sleep in this room. Sasori decided to take him to his room instead.

He set the blond down onto the bed. He then settled in beside him and pulled the covers over them.

-12 hours later-

Deidara woke up feeling refreshed, he tried to stretch only to be in someone's grip. Sasori.

He then noticed that he wasn't in his bed or his room.

The grip loosened and he sat up. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at Sasori who seemed to be resting.

"Why am I in your room, un?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Your room has poison in it. That's why you were so sick," the redhead responded without opening his eyes.

"Oh. Okay, un," and with that said he got out of bed to take a shower.

He walked across the hall to the bathroom.

He quickly stripped and got into the shower. He then turned the knobs for water to come out hot or cold, he didn't care.

The water settled on hot. He let the water run down his body, soothing him. Once done with shampoo, and conditioner, he stepped out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around himself and walked back to Sasori's bedroom.

In the room Sasori was in bed, cuts and gashes covering his body. Blood everywhere. Eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Deidara woke up screaming with tears running down his cheeks.

Sasori quickly wrapped his arms around the screaming blond. "Shh." Sasori was quickly soothing the blond, and Deidara buried his face in the redhead's neck, sobbing lightly.

"Make it stop. Please, un~" he sobbed lightly.

"Do you remember what the dream was about?" Sasori asked lightly.

Deidara just nodded face still hidden.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Deidara just took a deep breath, and went into the dream.

Sasori was amazed, so much of this was real.

When Deidara was done, he looked more tired the ever, but he still looked determined not to fall asleep.

"Deidara there is poison in your room and that's what's causing you to be sick. It's also causing your nightmares," the redhead stated, almost sad.

"I just want it to end, Danna, un," he said softly.

"I have an antidote for the poison, I'm going to go get it." Sasori was about to get out of bed, but something pulled on his shirt, preventing him from moving.

"How come you have an antidote, un?" Deidara asked confused.

Sasori turned, and looked at the blond sadly.

"Because I made the poison," he said sadly in response.

Deidara's eyes widened, and looked at Sasori in disbelief. He retracted his hand, and shook his head.

"I don't know how it got in your room. Obviously you didn't do it, and I didn't do it so... someone else... did," he said slowly. Then it snapped in his mind.

Somebody was trying to kill Deidara and in other words him too.

He quickly left the room and went into his library. He opened his cabinet full of different kinds of poison.

"Danna?" the blond was at the door.

Sasori was looking through each of his poisons, when he saw his most deadly one, three fourths of the way empty.

This much poison was as lethal as ten rattle snake put together. Somebody was trying to kill. Then a pale face flashed through his mind. Yellow eyes, black hair.

"Danna, un?" Deidara was now trying to wake his Danna from his gaze.

Sasori quickly snapped out of it quickly and grabbed the antidote.

He turned to Deidara, and put the vial to his mouth, but then pulled it back.

_'If he was in the poisons he could have changed the antidotes.'_

He quickly put some of the antidote in his mouth. Yes this is it.

"What are you doing, and what the hell is going on_?_!" Deidara sounded almost scared.

"Here this is the antidote, drink half of the vial." he put the vial to the blond slips again.

_'Should I trust him?'_ Deidara thought _'Yes.'_

He drank the liquid it was sweet.

He drank half the vial, Sasori pulled it back and put the cork back on.

Both of them went downstairs hungry. Deidara went to sit at the table and Sasori went to the freezer.

"Deidara do you know why you passed out, when we met the second time?" Sasori asked from the freezer.

"Oh that, I hadn't eaten in three days, so most people would pass out when that happens, un," Deidara said obviously.

Sasori took a bag of blood out from the freezer and popped it in the microwave for one minute. Once it beeped he opened the microwave door and got the bag out, he poured the blood into a mug and sat down at the table.

"I know who's doing this," Sasori said calmly.

Deidara's eyes widened. "Who, un?" he questioned.

"An old enemy I have forgotten. Orochimaru.


	12. History and new allies

**I have time to type more YAY!**

"Danna why do we have to find other vampires, un? Can't you stop this guy by yourself?" Deidara asked as they left the house.

"We have to find others, because this 'guy' is a wanted criminal in all of the continents, besides the Arctic," Sasori sad calmly.

"Well fine, but why is this guy even after you, what did you do, un?" by now Deidara was on Sasori's back and being carried away.

Sasori sighed, he really didn't want to go into history,but it seemed necessary.

"It all started when I turned eighteen. My father ruled our village, kind of like a king, but he died when I was six, so my Grandmother had to take charge again." Saosri was a quarter way to his destination.

"Now I'm not going to go into detail, but when the next heir turns eighteen they're supposed to take the throne," he sighed, this was taking longer then he thought and slowed down his pace.

"Now my father, being the leader of a powerful village had enemies. He was killed by Konoha's White Fang, the same fate for my mother, my grandmother died from unknown causes, most say age got to her. The next to take the 'throne' was me, the last Akasuna." _'Half way there.'_

"So in other words your a prince, un?" Deidara asked, a smile on his face. Sasori blushed slightly.

"Yes I guess you could say that. Now being the last Akasuna, enemies came at me like never before. The day I turned eighteen, the day I was supposed to rule the village, I was attacked."

"By who, un?"

"By a man named Orochimaru. Now no one was higher then an Akasuna, then an elder Akasuna. So he changed that, he turned me, and expected him to be my master, but it didn't work out." he sighed in boredom it was just boring history, so he continued anyway.

"We fought, and fought trying to come up with a victor, he wanted Suna, but for that to happen I would have to disappear. So I did just that and left. Rumors stated about fifty years ago, about me being alive and once word was out, Orochimaru got kicked off the throne. So he's been hunting me fifty years trying to kill me, but so far he wasn't been able to do so." Sasori sighed, they were only a three quarters way there, he had enough time.

"Deidara?" the words were barely addible.

"Hmm, un?" Deidara's head popped up looking at Sasori.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this, when I took you in, this escaped my mind. He now knows we're Linked, but if we hadn't met the second or first time, you wouldn't be in dang-" he was cut off by Deidara clamping a hand over his mouth.

"I decided to stay, I'm deciding to fight with you, and I decided to love you. I am doing this all in free will, you're nothing to blame for, except me being with you, un." and with that said he kissed the vampire's cold neck, then rested his head in Sasoris' shoulder.

Sasori just smiled, but it was hard to see with Deidara's hand still clamped over his mouth. He kissed his hand, returning the kiss.

_'We're here.' _he thought solemnly, he really didn't want to ask the others, when he still owed them.

He looked at Deidara. _'I'll do it for him.'_

"We're here."

"Un." Deidara slid off the vampire's back.

They were at a white house, about the size of Sasori's.

"Now I'll do the talking, you just stay behind me." Sasori said, in a strict tone.

Deidara just nodded.

Sasori knocked on the wooden door. Not three seconds later it opened to reveal a tall man, with green eyes, and where the whites should have been there was red.

What was surprising though was his tan skin was covered in stitches. He was wearing a mask though, covering his mouth.

"Ah, Sasori are you here to pay off your debt?" he looked at the blond beside Sasori.

"Not this time Kakuzu." the redhead said stepping in front of Deidara.

The man named Kakuzu sighed.

"Then I guess there isn't a reason for you to be here." Kakuzu said while closing the door. Sasori's hand caught it, and he spoke up.

"I've found him." Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"How?"

"It's kinda easy when he's trying to kill you," Sasori sated obviously.

"So I guess you brought dinner, to celebrate, hmm?" Kakuzu said looking over Sasori to see the blond.

"You know Sasori you still owe me for saving your hide and this happened to me." he gestured his hands to his stitches. "And your little friend could pay that off."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Kakuzu starred at Sasori.

"Oh I see how it is. It seems the all mighty Sasori got himself a Link, or is it more?" he looked at Deidara again.

"Sorry my friend, but I can't help you. You have to deal with the snake yourself." _'Okay time for last resort.'_ thought Sasori.

"Ten thousand." Sasori stated blandly.

"What?" Kakuzu asked confused.

"Money." Sasori stated.

"Make it Twenty thousand, and we got a deal." Kakuzu extended his hand out.

Sasori shook it. "Deal."

"Now come inside, I'll tell the others."

"Glad that's over, un." Deidara said with a sigh.

"Oh no, it has only begun."

**My mom was bugging me again,and it's like "AAHH!" *covers up screen* And she had some stuff to drink so she's all like lovey dovey! I typed the chapter 11 after I watched Sasori's episodes with him fighting with puppets, and my moms like "How do you watch this? It makes my stomach hurt.", and she saw the part where Sasoris' head twists on I love that part. And I was watching english dub so yeah it was nice! OMG I love Sasoris' dub voice it's so "AAAHHH" so hot! Deis' voice is good to, but in japanese it's more deeper ,in eng dub he sounds younger. This is long. I also love Soris' original voice too!**


	13. First love

Deidara was now sitting on the bed of his and Sasori's guest bedroom.

There were four vampires here, not including Sasori, and they went to talk in the living room, but one of them stayed behind to take Deidara to the room. He recently learned his name is Tobi.

He was now currently hugging his knees to his chest. When ever he heard the vampires talk it was always in a language he didn't understand. But about five minutes ago he heard someone yell and Sasori was arguing back, then there was a crash, then silence.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, un." his voice was lifeless, no emotion whatsoever. The door opened. And in came two tall men. One had yellow eyes, green hair and the left side of his face was white and the right side black.

The second man was even taller and had blue skin, blue hair, and had eyes that almost looked like they belonged to a shark.

The blue one spoke up." Sasori's gonna be a while, he's getting stitches from Kakuzu." he broke out into a toothy grin, but Deidara's face stayed composed.

**"You know,** he's doing a lot for you." this time the other one spoke, but he seemed to have two voices.

"Thank you, un." Deidara continued looking at the wall in front of him.

"Sheesh, what's with this kid?" the blue one asked.

"Just leave him, Kisame," said the light voice.

"If you insist, Zetsu." then they took their leave, closing the door behind them.

About two minutes later the door opened Deidara didn't turn to see who it was.

The person sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist.

"How are you feeling?" Sasori asked.

Deidara gave one short, humorless laugh. "I've been better."

"Hmm..." Sasori started nipping at the blonds neck. Deidara mewled.

Sasori trailed kissed up to the blonds cheek. Deidara turned his head to meet his lips.

Sasori pushed said blond onto the bed and was now leaning over him. Sasori pushed his tongue into Deidaras mouth, but he was pushed back as well. Then a battle issued.

Deidara draped his arms over Sasoris shoulders. Sasori winced, and Deidara noticed. Deidara put his hand in the top of his left shoulder.

Sasori shut his eyes in pain. He pulled away from the kiss.

Deidara took his hand off the spot and Sasori relaxed. He attacked the blonds neck littering it with kisses and bites. Deidara in return, turned his head to give him better access. Sasori bit down on one spot, and got an exceptionally loud moan from the teen under him.

Sasori trailed kisses down the blonds neck, but stopped when a shirt was in the way. He took the bottom hem of the shirt and pulled it over the blond's head.

Deidara saw where this was going, and spoke up. "What if someone hears us, un?" he asked a blush on his cheeks.

Sasori continued trailing kisses down the blonds body.

"They all went out hunting." Sasori pinched a pink nub and got a gasp put of the blond. He smirked and took it in his mouth, biting gently. Deidara moaned.

Deidaras' hands traveled down Sasoris' chest and yanked the shirt off the vampire. He was slim, but still muscular. Deidara's hands traveled to Sasori's shoulder. The skin was pink with stitches. Deidara frowned and lightly traced the stitches. Sasori winced.

Sasori looked at the blond and saw a frown. He leaned forward and kissed the blonds forehead.

Sasori slid his hands down the blonds sides. He was met by a moan/shiver. He leaned down and took the blonds lips. His hands traveled down to the hem of the blonds pants.

Deidara froze, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this yet. Sasori felt deidara tense. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Deidara with concern. "Do you not want to do this?" he asked.

"N-No i-i-it's just I'm a little nervous, u-un."

Sasori took his lips passionately. "It'll be fine." he said soothingly. Deidara just nodded, and relaxed.

In one swift motion Sasori pulled off the blonds pants, and boxers. Deidara gasped at the cold air. He began fumbling with Sasori's pants, trying to get them too. "Eager, aren't we?" the redhead whispered in the teens ear. He gabbed the blonds member and began stroking.

Deidara moaned. Who ever knew this felt so good? Deidara had finally managed to get Sasori's pants off and blushed. He was much bigger than himself. Sasori stopped pleasuring Deidara. The blond whined. Sasori smirked, and put the head of Deidara's member in his mouth.

Deidara moaned louder at this new feeling. Sasori's tongue flickered over the slit. Deidara was panting by now. He bucked his hips trying to get more of this amazing feeling. Sasori was now bobbing his head, and Deidara was practically screaming by the time he came.

"Danna!" he screamed. Sasori drank the liquid, and mover up the meet the blonds lips. He plunge his tongue in, letting the blond taste himself. It tasted bitter sweet.

Sasori pulled away from the air deprived blond. He put three fingers to his lips. "Suck."

Deidara took the fingers in his mouth and evenly coated them. Sasori knew if the blond didn't finish soon, he would lose it and take him. Sasori pulled the fingers out and gave the blond a bruising kiss. He shoved one finger into the blonds entrance. Deidara winced.

Sasori began to slide the finger in and out of the blond. He seemed to relax. He added a second finger,and Deidara cried out in pain. Sasori kissed his foreheadand began scissoring the blond. Sasori added a third finger and Deidara winced. "S-Slow down, un." tears were forming in his eyes.

Sasori moved the fingers around, to stretch him more. Sasori soon hit something that made Deidara gasp, and white crossed his vision. Sasori hit the spot again and Deidara gave a load moan.

Sasori pulled the fingers out, and positioned himself at the blonds entrance. He slowly pushed in. "S-Stop, un!" Deidara had a few tears running down his cheeks. "If you don't want to so this-"

"Please... Just give me a minute, un." Sasori waited till Deidara began to squirm. He pushed himself all the way in now. Deidara was panting, and Sasori with him. Who knew the blond was so tight.

Deidara squirmed again. "Move." he said breathlessly. Sasori slowly slid out, leaving the head of his member in and pushed back in faster, he kept up a rhythm. "Faster." Sasori complied and the spot from before was struck. Deidara screamed out in pleasure, and arched off the bed. "Oh Sasori-Danna! Harder, un!" he nearly screamed. Sasori was now slamming into the blond, hitting his prostate dead center every time. Deidara was screaming even more by now. He wanted more of this pleasure.

Sasori felt himself nearing his climax, and began stoking the blond. Deidara was withering by the time he came. "Danna!" Deidara exploded over their stomachs. The incredibly tight walls clamped around Sasori, and he gave a few more desperate thrusts and kissed the blond passionately as he released inside the teen. He pulled away from the kiss, and carefully slid out.

Sasori laid down next to Deidara and pulled him close, he then pulled the cover over them.

"I love you." Deidara smiled.

"I love you too, un." and the blond drifted to sleep.

**I love detailed LEMON! That's why it takes a while to type, and write. Not to mention I _wrote_ this before going to church! Aren't I a holy person! That was about a month ago, I actually typed this _after_ church. I am so holy! lol drama's gonna start again in two chapter. I edited the lemon a little from the version I wrote. And again, it's hard to type Yaoi let alone lemon in my kitchen! **

**I'm not getting any reviews, and it's making me think that my story is bad. ={ Is it bad? Review?**


	14. The plan

**It's short because I ran out of room in my first journal, so I only had two pages. -_- And in this chapy they talk about they they were talking about.**

Deidara woke up to the sounds of birds. He opened one blue eye.

Everything from the night before came rushing back to him. _'Well can't undo the past._

He turned over, but Sasori wasn't there. He tried to sit up, but a pain shot through his back. He lied back down. He tried once more.

He sighed when he finally got up. He got out of bed and picked his cloths up. Once done dressing, he limped to the living room.

There he found Sasori talking to Kakuzu, in the same language as before.

When they heard Deidara walk in the stopped talking.

"We can discuss this another time," Kakuzu said sharply, and left the room.

Sasori walked up to Deidara. "How do you feel?" Sasori rubbed Deidara's lower back.

"I could be better, un." Sasori brought him over to one of the couches. He sat down and brought Deidara into his lap.

Said blond winced. Sasori kissed his neck feeling the pulse. He then started to nip.

Deidara moaned lightly. "Hey Danna, un?" Deidara asked trying to stop moaning.

"Yes." Sasori kept nipping at the blonds neck. "What happened to your shoulder last night, un?" Sasori stopped his teasing, and looked at Deidara. "Kisame, and I had a disagreement and it turned ugly." he said simply.

"What was it about, un?" Sasori sighed. "It was about how to lure Orochimaru out and get him, before he gets us." Deidara waited.

"Well what was the plan, un?" Sasori frowned. "The plan was, we knew Orochimaru would take the easiest route to killing me and the easiest way to do that is to kill you. So in other words Kisame wanted to use you as bait," Sasori said solemnly.

"That's not a bad plan, un." Sasori just looked at the blond. "Come on since you're against it, which is obvious, he won't see it coming, un."

"I guess your right, but we want to make sure everything goes according to plan. Okay?" Deidara nodded his head. "Good." Sasori turned the blond around to face him fully.

He leaned down to meet the blond's lips. Deidara's hands snaked up Sasori's neck, and pulled him closer. "Get a room." they both turned to see Zetsu walking up the stairs.

"We are in a room" Sasori said smugly and continued to kiss the blond. _'This may work out after all.'_

**I'm debating on adding a lemon to the next chapter, cuz originally there was only a part of lemon in there, but I think I'll change that.**

**I love your guy's reviews I'll try to update more! **


	15. Over?

**I decided, to add a lemon to this chapter, because if not this would be very short.**

Being the only human in a household of vampires was kinda difficult.

For one: some only saw Deidara as food. That was Zetsu, some as an annoyance Kakuzu, some as a piece of meat to mess with Kisame, and some just as a play mate of course Tobi.

None of the vampires could come to an agreement for strategy and one of them always gets hurt. That one most of the time was Sasori.

Deidara didn't like that this wasn't going anywhere. They had been there for five weeks and so far no progress. All of this arguing was making him sick. Literally.

He first thought someone was poisoning his food, but thought against it, since that would kill Sasori.

He was now at the kitchen table, thinking was what to eat 'till Sasori came in.

"Hey." Sasori walked to the freezer to pull a bag of blood out.

"Hey, un." Deidara replied shakily. Sasori didn't care that the blood was half frozen, he just put the chunks of blood into a mug.

Once the smell of blood hit Deidara, he instantly felt noxious. He ran to the sink and vomited. Sasori was by his side in a second, seeing something was wrong.

Deidara stopped about four seconds later. His breathing was hoarse.

Sasori filled up a cup of water and gave it to the blond.

"Thanks, un." he took the cup and drank it slowly.

Kakuzu walked into the kitchen. "He's dead." He stated blankly. Sasoris' eyes widened.

"How?" Kakuzu sighed.

"Some guy from, Konoha got him." Sasori just nodded. "I still want my money," the miser complained. Sasori just smiled.

"You'll still get your money and thank you for everything you've done for us." Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, Deidara just blushed.

"Yes thank you, un." it was barely over a whisper, but heard.

Sasori smirked. "We'll be taking our leave now."

"Hey, Danna, do you want to help me unpack, un?" Deidara walked up the stairs a suitcase in hand. (Sasori went back to get clothes.)

Once Deidara got to the room, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head to see Sasori with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"No. But do you know what I want to do?" Sasori purred. Deidara smirked.

He turned around, and wrapped his hands around, Sasori's neck. Sasori leaned down, leaving centimeters between their lips. "Did you guess yet?" Deidara smirked, and leaned forward, their lips almost meeting.

"I think I got an idea, un," Deidara said against his lips. Sasori leaned down, meeting the blonds lips.

Deidara moaned into the kiss, and tightened his grip on the redheads neck. Sasori grabbed the blonds waist, and started running his hands along the blond's sides.

Deidara pulled him closer. Sasori pushed the blond till he fell down onto the bed. Sasori pushed his tongue through the blond's lips, invading his mouth. Deidara mewled.

Deidara began fighting back, but in the end Sasori won. Sasori smirked and pulled away from the kiss. He moved him, and Deidara fully onto the bed.

Sasori started working on the blonds shirt, but stopped when Deidara squeaked. He looked at him in concern. "Oh, th-that's what you meant, un." Deidara was blushing the crazy.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." he started climbing off the blond, but was stopped. Deidara was blushing and looking away, shy.

"I want to, it's just I didn't get what you meant, un." Sasori smiled, and kissed the blond. "Do you want to continue?" Deidara nodded, almost eager. Sasori smirked and pulled the blonds shirt off all the way. He started nipping at the blond's neck. Deidara's hands tangled in the red hair, trying to pull him closer.

Sasori pulled away knowing that there was now a mark. Deidara pulled his shirt off, the scar long gone. Deidara leaned up and bit Sasori's neck, drawing blood, loving the sweet taste. Sasori moaned at the feeling. Deidara pulled away and licked the extra blood.

Once Deidara pulled away, Sasori ripped the blonds pants and boxers off. Deidara hissed as the cold air hit his member. Sasori put three fingers to his mouth, and Deidara took them, trying to coat them evenly.

Sasori pulled them out of his mouth, when he thought it was enough. He pushed a finger in. Deidara cringed, trying to get used to the feeling wasn't as easy as it sounded. Sasori slid the finger in and out, and soon added a second finger. Deidara hissed. "Why do you r-rush, un?" Sasori leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Deidara nodded slightly.

Sasori began stretching him and stated moving the digits inside the blond. Deidara was soon enjoying it, 'till Sasori added another finger. He bit his lip. Sasori thought it was taking to long and picked the pace up. "You said you'd slow down, Danna, un." Sasori smirked. "Relax, and it will get better." Deidara relaxed, and enjoyed as Sasori stretched him, and gave a loud moan as he hit something inside him.

Sasori pulled the fingers out and pulled his pants and boxers off. He spread the blonds legs wide and started entering him. Deidara cringed and he stopped. "Move, un," Deidara whined. He kept on pushing in 'till he has all the way in. Deidara was panting. Sasori pulled out, leaving the head of his member in and thrust back in fast. Deidara cried out in pain.

Sasori kept up a steady rhythm, and Deidara soon got used to it. Sasori soon hit something that made the blond moan loudly. Sasori smirked and slammed into the blond again. Deidara practically screamed. "Harder, un!" Sasori slammed into him even harder, making Deidara actually screamed even louder. Sasori kept hitting the spot head on every time.

"Danna, I'm close, un!" Sasori grabbed the blonds weeping member, and began pumping him in time with the thrusts. Deidara screamed half a minute later screaming, and coming over their stomachs and some on their faces. Sasori came too and released inside the blond. Deidara moaned at the feeling of warmth filling him.

Sasori pulled out, much to Deidara's relief and lied down next the blond. He threw the covers over them, and pulled Deidara close.

"Good night, Dei." Deidara sighed in contempt.

"Night, Danna, un."

**I typed this all off the top of my head. I'm so proud of my self! Review?**


	16. Going away

**I had enough time to type this! Enjoy!**

Deidara woke up with a slight head ache. He turned around to meet Sasori's lips.

"Wow, what a way to wake up." he kissed Deidara again, but this time with more force. After about three seconds he pulled away.

"Evan though I woke up a while ago." Deidara smiled, but it vanished, when he felt nauseated.

He made a quick dash to the bathroom, across the hall. He reached the toilet just in time, to throw up his dinner.

Sasori kneeled down beside him to hold the blond hair out of the way of the vomit.

After Deidara was done he stood up to wash his mouth.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a little sick," Sasori asked a little worried.

"I'm fine, un! See totally fine!" he was gesturing his hands around his body, indicating that he was "fine". Deidara's eyes widened when he realized he had just snapped at Sasori. "I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't m-m-mean to." tears started forming in his eyes as he tried to apologize, soon it was a full blown sob.

"Umm, Deidara it's really no big deal." he walked over to the blond and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist.

Deidara stopped about four seconds later. His breathing hoarse.

There was a knock at the door. Sasori let go of the blond who was sniffling, and had some stray tears on his cheeks.

Sasori grabbed a robe from his bedroom (Yes they are still naked) and went downstairs, Deidara followed in suit.

Sasori opened the door, and looked at a man with red hair blue eyes, and what seemed to be dark rings around his eyes.

"Hello, Sasori." it was his younger cousin Gaara.

"What brings you here?" Sasori asked smoothly. Gaara just kept on frowning.

"You've heard the news that Orochimaru died, correct?" the vampire just nodded. "Well you need to come to Suna to help decide which of my siblings is going to rule the village.

Sasori frowned. He didn't want to leave Deidara. Especially with the state he was on now; whatever state that was.

"When do I have to be there?" he asked almost whining, which made Gaara smirk. "Tomorrow morning." Sasori inwardly groaned. _'It's takes twenty-two hours to get to Suna.'_

"Okay thank you, I will leave in one hour." Gaara nodded, and walked off the porch. Sasori closed the door, and went into the kitchen.

There he found Deidara eating a sandwich made out of peanut butter and pickles.

"Who was that, Danna, un?" the question was muffled, but still heard.

"Deidara I have to go to Suna, to help pick the next leader for the village." Sasori could see apparent disappointment on the blonds face. "Oh, okay, un. When will you be back, un?"

"I don't know probably a week or two. Three weeks tops." he walked over to the blond and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I'll make it worth your while." the last part was purred into the blond's ear. Deidara wrapped his hands around the redhead's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sasori's tongue invaded the blond's mouth. _'Tastes like pickles, and peanut butter.'_ he thought contently. Deidara moaned into the kiss and tried to pull Sasori closer, but he pulled away.

Deidara was panting from loss of air and had a pink blush on his cheeks. Sasori rubbed the blond's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'll have to leave in an hour, so I need that time to pack." Deidara nodded. Sasori kissed his forehead, and left the kitchen.

-One hour later-

"Please be back soon. Okay, Danna, un?" He really didn't want the red head to leave, he felt like he needed him more then ever. _'It's only a few weeks.'_ he kept on telling himself that, but it didn't reassure him any.

"I will." Sasori pulled the teen into a tight hug. They were so close to one another that the Link on them made it feel like they could feel each others heart beats.

Tears were streaming down Deidara's face by the time they pulled away. Sasori leaned down to kiss Deidara on the lips ever so gently.

He wiped Deidara's tears away, and looked into his eyes. "Perfect, just perfect." he whispered it so low, that Deidara didn't even hear it.

"I-I love you Danna, u-un." Sasori smiled sadly.

"I love you two, Dei." he leaned down, to kiss Deidara once more. Deidara responded gently. Sasori pulled away and turned to the door, a sad smile still in place. He opened the door suitcase in hand.

He walked outside, with the image of the blonds teary face still in his mind. He wished he left without this as a last image of his lover.

**YAY!I finished the chapy even with tuttoring (from a teacher who can't teach p.s. I HATE MATH!) and before violin lessons! (YEAH VIOLIN! IKUTO!) Review!**


	17. Nothing to do

**Oh my god it's extremely short! The next chapter is also going to be short then the story's over.**

It had been three days since Sasori left, and it felt like the link on the blond's heart wasn't there anymore. Konan was coming over, because she thought Deidara didn't sound well. Of course he wasn't well, his lover left for three weeks, right after he almost had a break down.

Deidara explained the whole situation to Konan, over the phone. There was a knock at the door. Deidara came from the living room running, anxious to see Konan.

He opened the door to see the bluenette looking very sad.

"W-What's wrong, un?"

Konan just sighed. "I just got a call. H-Hidan died in a car wreck last night." tears pocked at her eyes.

Deidara was shocked. He hadn't seen Hidan in such a long time. He only saw him twice, while living with Sasori.

The next few hours were rough for the both of them, but Konan left early, saying something about being tired.

Deidara was now home alone again. Even though it was only seven he went to bed.

A few hours later Deidara woke up screaming and crying. Except Sasori wasn't there to make it all better.

He lied back down on the pillow. This nightmare weren't like the other ones. Oh no these ones were much worse.

This one contained made no sense and had no logic what so ever. It was filled with much more gore and it involved everyone he knew, but one more than others.

He got out of bed to take a shower. Once in the bathroom he started to strip, but failed to notice the small bump on his stomach.

**Yes well something is wrong with Dei, if you hadn't noticed in the last chapter. But I'm not gonna tell.**


	18. What was wrong

**Bunch of you guys guessed right! But now you get to read it!**

It had been two week and Sasori still hasn't home yet.

Deidara was in the kitchen looking through the fridge. There was nothing to eat that looked good to the blond.

He reached to take out a package of sliced meat. He opened it and regretted it immediately.

He dropped the package on the floor and went straight to the sink. He vomited, which made that the third time today. He sighed, and washed his mouth out. He picked up the package if meat and put it back in the fridge.

He left the kitchen to take a shower. Once upstairs, and in the bathroom he took off his shirt and was about to go in, but he noticed a small bump on his stomach.

He looked at the reflection in the mirror. He placed a hand on the bump, and a memory came out of no where.

-Four years ago-

"Okay class since we just learned about the male, and female reproductive system, it's time to talk about pregnancy, and the stages." Deidara never paid attention in health, but this seemed interesting.

The teacher, Mrs. Canning, put up slides, to let everyone read off the screen.

"Symptoms of pregnancy." there was a whole lot, but he just read it in his head.

_'Morning sickness, nausea, unusual food cravings, mood swings (In other words hormone levels go off the chart), unusual dreams._

-Present day-

For some reason the memory stopped there and Deidara knew exactly what was wrong with him.

He was pregnant.

Tears started forming in his eyes and in no time they spilled over. He quickly put his shirt back on and went to his and Sasori's bedroom. He froze. How was he going to tell Sasori.

He sat down on the bed, trying not to hyperventilate. The tears came, but no sound.

He walked towards the window and sat on the little seat it had.

He saw red and white come from the trees, but didn't react till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a grinning Sasori, but the grin quickly fell when he saw Deidaras' face.

"Dei, what's wrong?" worry filled his voice, it was like heaven hearing it again. It was silent for a little while, till Deidara spoke up.

"I'm pregnant, un." and with that everything went black.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! Well it's done! I don't know should I add a sequel? Lol I finished the sequel before I even posted chapter two! Well that was the plot all along and the sequel has a bunch of DRAMA! I'm trying to work on other stories, but I need to finish this one first, and the third part (Yes there are three parts to this story) Is getting really bad, and I need to make the story long enough for ten years later, and I'm going to go through every long, agonizing year! So far I'm on year 1... Huh I have a long way to go.**

**If you want sequel Review!**


End file.
